Say My Name
by Mairah
Summary: Jefferson finds Emma, Emma finds the Mad Hatter. An explosive encounter that will lead to greater things… Why is a raven like a writing desk?
1. We were cold and were clear

Say my name

The sky seemed to have a purple nuance since the day _magic came_, everything was exactly the same and exactly the opposite. Emma was the only the one who could really tell the difference, all the others were kind of busy dealing with their second/real identity. Now that small town in Maine seemed even weirder than it always looked. The curse was broken, yet nobody seemed really happy, she could see them walking around with nowhere to go lost in their thoughts, in their lives, in another world. That was the problem, now she found herself surrounded by a bunch of fairytales' characters stuck in a magicless world, well not so magicless right now but still not so much "fairy". She didn't feel like a hero or something, not to mention the idea of being a princess. The exact word to describe the actual situation was _awkward_, yes, she couldn't think of anything else especially when she was in the same room with Mary Margaret and David, pardon me, Snow and Charming, or well, her mother and her father let's face it. But unbelievably that wasn't her biggest concern, because with magic unleashed she could expect anything from and especially from Regina. Now that Harry was living with her, there weren't any brake at what she could have done. Emma felt like she had to do something, she had to fix this, one way or another. No one made the first move, yet, but she knew they were all just waiting for the kick-off, on both sides. What was her place in all of that? Now that she definetely believed she didn't know what was the right thing to do. In twenty eight years she never felt so useless.

She was sitting at the desk in her office one morning among all of the others they spent in this disturbing peace. Henry was with Mary Margaret, too hard to say his grandmother, when Emma decided it was time to make her move or at least try to figure out something. She wanted so desperately to discover what Regina was plotting, she didn't even seen her since _that _day, but that would have been a silly move. The one who brought magic in was the only one who could have explained her what the hell was going on. So it was time to pay Mr. Gold one more visit at the antique shop. She rushed there with no specific idea of what to ask him, it's not like she was an expert on that stuff. But in the moment she found herself staring in front of the empty building she realized how stupid was that idea. Why should he be there, waiting for her to question him. He certainly had something better to do with all his magic... stuff. She leaned her head against the shop's door contemplating the foolishness of her ideas.

" Seems like I wasn't that mad after all, uh?"

Said a voice, behind her she immediately recognized. Emma quickly turned to him, feeling uncomfortable giving her back to a man who drugged her, and kept her against her will. She studied him for a second. He still had that crazy look, just like she remembered, but there also was something different. He didn't seemed so tormented anymore, or at least not so much as the first time she met him. He was smiling at her with that wicked grin. She bet he was feeling pretty victorious in that moment. But he still was the Mad Hatter, that was a thing to constantly keep in mind.

"And that's funny to hear, from the _Mad Hatter_ himself."

In the exact moment he heard that name, his grin suddenly disappeared replaced by creepy scowl which made Emma almost regret her witty answer.

"My name is Jefferson!" Said he, keeping staring at her like he wanted to cross right trough her. He hated that name, nothing good happened to him since the day he was trapped in Wonderland, making all those hats. He never even wanted to be called like that, it was just that in that place they were all mad and they made him become too.

Emma couldn't quite stand that kind of madness, she was already surprised that she was still there talking too him instead of kicking his ass since arresting him would have been completely useless condisering their situation.

"Fine, that's enough for me. I have things a lot madder than you to deal with, Jefferson!"

She underlined his name and walked away irritated. Jefferson slowly followed her, regaining his calmness.

"Would you like it, if everyone just called you the _Saviour_ instead of Emma Swan? Wouldn't you feel a little bit of pressure?"

Emma stopped instantly and turned around, he was sneering again. He seemed to like teasing her. And he knew exactly how to do it properly.

"Well, I still haven't saved anybody, so that's unlikely to happen."

She tried to leave again but he wasn't finished, not at all. He walked with her, staying just a couple of steps behind her. He didn't really know why he was doing it, maybe he really was a little mad.

"Do I detect a note of self pity?"

That was the last straw, she turned and violently pushed him.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled angry. "Did you come here just to torture me?"

Jefferson was shocked, both in a negative and positive way. He could have really tortured her, but he was strangely amused. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"Actually not, I was just looking for some groceries. My daughter needs to eat."

The single thought of his daugther waiting for him at home, enlightened him. Emma caught that change in his expression and forgot for second of her anger.

"So, she really is your daughter..." She sounded pretty surprised.

"Of curse she is. She's my Grace!" He was very careful to emphasize the concept.

Emma then remembered what it meant to have Henry all to herself, even with the awareness of an imminent attack from Regina. It was a relief, a terrible burden off of her heart. Now he really was HER son. Yes, she could definetely understand what Jefferson meant. Though she was able to understand his feelings, she didn't really feel like she could have a normal conversation with that man so she just stood there silent. Jefferson was a bit confused by her sudden silence, she always looked like someone not so easy to shut up. Maybe it was time for him to go, that wasn't his place. His place was just next to his daughter, he didn't give a damn about all the others.

"Well, if you'll excuse me" He politely said and then slowly walked away.

Emma was still there, standing still. A specific thought was crossing her mind, all Jefferson ever did to her was just in order to have his daughter back. He lost her because of Regina's curse, he should have hated her as much as everyone else in that town. He was the first one who really made her think that something strange was happening there. The day he kidnapped her he just kept talking about magic. Maybe he was the person she needed to solve her problems.

It seemed like a year passed till she decided to ask his help.

"Wait , Jefferson, wait!" She yelled running towards him. Jefferson turned to her expecting another bluster. But what he heard from was definitely not what he was expecting.

"You were right... About everything. Well except for drugging me and all the rest."

"You hit me in the head with a telescope!" Jefferson replied pretty amused by that memory.

"What I'm trying to say is... I don't know how to deal with all of this and everyone's expecting me to save them.." She could not go on, her pride made it a little impossibile to confess all of her weaknesses like that, but Jefferson now saw the point. He relaxed making a pretty funny sound that should have been a laugh.

"Are you asking for my help, Emma Swan?"

Emma raised her eyebrow snorting, he really wanted to hear it.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing, but only because I don't know who else to ask."

Jefferson found this new twist really interesting, he didn't really know what she had in mind but he was willing to help. Maybe this was his last occasion to do the right thing.

"What a pleasant occasion could this be!" He said showing again that puzzling smirk of his.

Emma didn't know what to expect from that new alliance. Actually, she didn't even know if that was an alliance at all, her special "ability" never worked with Jefferson. She could not detect if he was lying or not, he was inscrutable.

"We can't talk here, I don't know what kind of tricks Regina could use to spy on me." She said looking around. _Magic here is unpredictable _said once Regina, just now she was starting to understand what she meant.

"Come with me" She started walking towards her office. Jefferson followed her, he was still smiling.

"Do you think here is safe?" He said when they entered the office.

"Well, considering how easily you spied on me all this time I'd say it's not, but at least I'm sure now you're gonna be the only one knowing about this."

Jefferson laughed loudly, even putting a hand on his stomach. "You really don't know magic, Emma Swan, do you?"

Emma gave his an icy gaze and snorted. "If I did we wouldn't be here right now, believe me."

Jefferson tried to compose himself. "You're an amusing girl, I have to admit it. But go ahead tell me, how exactly do you think I can help you?"

Emma was surprised, she thought it was quite obvious.

"You know magic pretty well, don't you? You have a magic hat, I know that for a fact!"

He shook his head and sighed. "I did, Regina took it. But you're right about one thing, I do know something about magic, though it's not even remotely close to Regina's knowledge about it. She lives through it; it's not going to be easy... A true love's kiss won't solve the problem this time."

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop her, she needs to be stopped we are all in danger."

Jefferson saw an incredible strength in Emma's eyes, he saw that look before, when she was trying not believing with all of her forces. Now it was the exact opposite.

"I already told you once... You have magic, you are special!" Saying this Jefferson got closer to Emma, his look was so intense. Emma didn't feel very comfortable with that proximity.

"Maybe I do, but I don't know how to use this magic. That's why I need your help."

"I'm afraid there's no specific rule on how to develop one's magic. It's something that comes from your soul, it can be different for everybody."

Emma sighed and caught his perplexed look. "There must be something that we can do."

Jefferson was stunned by her strength and determination, she was everything he never the courage to be.

"You're very brave Emma!" For a second he felt the need to comfort her and reached out to stroke her cheek.

In the same moment someone came in and he withdrew his hand.

Emma stared at Mary Margaret, not sure what to do or say. She tended to become a bit nervous when one of her parents was around. She usually started to get confused with names and identities so most of the times she preferred to remain silent letting them speak. In fact, Mary Margaret spoke first, she was pretty confused too.

"Emma, hi! I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with Henry and us, they're waiting outside... But what is he doing here? Something happened?"

Emma suddenly distanced herself from Jefferson. She tried to say something while wondering how in the hell her life became so weird.

"No, no, everything's ok. I asked him for... some help with magic. If I really am the saviour I need to know more about all this stuff."

Mary Margaret looked disappointed. "You could have asked me, maybe it's hard for you to accept the fact that I'm your mother, but I'm still your friend."

Jefferson was definitely feeling unwelcome in that moment; maybe he should have start looking for an escape route.

Mary Margaret looked at him, she didn't trust him, and she knew he worked for Regina more than once.

"So what did Regina promised you this time?"

Jefferson couldn't believe his hears, everything he did in the past was only in order to save his daughter, he had no other choice, now that she was back the only thing he wanted was to live in peace and take his revenge on Regina of course.

"Why should I work for Regina? She lied to me, and took away the only thing that mattered. All I want is to destroy her, like all of you!"

"How can I believe you after what you did to me and Emma?"

Jefferson was now yelling and cursing the moment he decided to muscle in this situation.

"Emma brought my Grace back. I would never want to harm her or anybody she cares about!"

Emma was feeling really uncomfortable in the middle of all of that, especially after Jefferson's words. She wanted to make them stop. She took a deep breath.

"Mary Margaret... mom, you're right he did terrible things, but I would have done the exact same things if I had to save Henry... Wouldn't you do the same... for me? I'm not saying I trust him with my life, but maybe he's not that bad, that's all."

Jefferson would have certainly smiled hearing those words coming from Emma's mouth, but now he was too angry. Mary Margaret snorted, since the day she had her memories back she became very protective towards Emma and all her family. The guilt was a heavy weight to carry, she felt responsible for all the awful things that happened to everybody.

"Well, since we're at this point, I didn't come here just to invite you for lunch. We have a plan, and you go tell Regina if you want, I don't care and tell her that she doesn't scare me anymore!"

Jefferson was about to start yelling again when Emma stopped him.

"I don't think he's working with her. I think he can help us because he wants to stop Regina just like all of us. If you don't trust him at least trust me."

Jefferson was tired of all those accusations, especially because deep down he hated himself just like Snow White hated him.

"Thank you Emma, but I think it's time for me to go. Grace's waiting for me." He lightly smiled at her thankful for what she said about him, and left almost immediately. Emma didn't even have time to reply, he was gone. She sighed and then looked at Mary Margaret that suddenly seemed calmer.

"So let's go strategize!"


	2. Till you let the spectrum in

'_Till you let the spectrum in_

Mary Margaret stared at Emma all the way to Granny's Diner, she was worried about her daughter.

"Emma are you ok?"

Emma looked at the woman who was supposed to be her mother, she really didn't know what to tell her. Was she ok? The answer was no, she was literally drowning in her doubts.

"Yes, I'm just trying to adjust." She lied putting a smile on her face.

Mary Margaret wasn't convinced at all, but after all, this was a weird situation for everybody so she decided to accept that little lie.

Henry and David were right behind them trying to act normal. Henry loved the idea of David as his grandfather, he was the fatherly figure he never had, although James did not have such a great time since he had his memories back. He was tormented by all the mistakes he made as David. He disappointed his Snow in so many ways, so many times, it was hard to forget for both of them.

They all entered the diner, Ruby was cleaning up and Granny was in the kitchen, the room was empty. Ruby saw them and smiled, and then she went back to her cleaning. In the moment she remembered everything that happened to Red she lost her usual energy, but she also was more mature and most of all she was a wolf, again.

The Charming family sat at the usual table, Emma was nervous.

"Do you really think we can talk here safely?" She said looking around, feeling like Regina could pop out at any moment.

"Of course we can, Red and her grandmother are great fighters they know how to protect this place."

Snow White was realizing that even if Emma now believed in their real nature, she still was incredibly sceptic about everything else.

James saw a little tension between the women, and knowing them, he thought it was better to get in the middle.

"Look, Emma, I know this is still a little hard for you, but you have to trust us. We are your family!"

Emma looked at Henry, she really loved him. She would have done anything to protect him, and that was the most important thing, more important than any other problem.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked them.

Snow was thrilled at the idea of finally taking action. "Regina does not expect us to attack now; she thinks we'll be waiting for her to make the first move. But we're not waiting a second more, we'll take her in her house and we're gonna end this once and for all!"

Emma did not know if that was a wise idea, maybe they were rushing too much, but still they had the number.

"Who's going to fight with us and what's my part?"

She asked trying to understand how this was going to happen but she did not like what Mary Margaret said right after that.

"Nobody and you have no part in it. I am going to fight Regina!" There was a burning light in her eyes.

James finally burst out. "I thought we already talked about this, you're not going there by yourself. I'm coming with you no matter what!"

"Charming, if you come with me she will use you to weaken me, you know that!"

Emma could not believe her hears, she was truly shocked.

"Are you out of your minds? You won't go anywhere, you're crazy if you think you can beat her like that!"

Snow was unshakeable, she would have take action that same night and of course James would have followed her no matter what. Emma could not let them get killed like that, she had to stop them, they were acting out of rage and fury and that wasn't the way to beat Regina. She left Henry with Archie and decided to follow them and try to convince them to back up. She took her yellow beetle and took a secondary road, she wanted to stop them before they arrived at Regina's house. When she arrived she saw them preparing something green and shiny, maybe some kind of magic, she wondered where the hell they found it. She had to stop them before it was too late so she ran out of her car.

"Emma why did you came? You can't stay here!" Yelled Mary Margaret, she was too focused on her plan she didn't want Emma to get caught in this war. Although James was calmer than she was, he was just worried about the safety of his girls.

"We can't lose you again, Emma. Please just leave, it's for your sake!"

"That's a suicide, I can't let you do that!"

They were all too busy yelling at each other to notice the purple smoke that was starting to surround them. The air became thick, and when they realized what was happening it was too late. Breathing was becoming harder every second, Snow fell on her knees coughing and so Emma and Charming, just a couple of seconds later. Through that sight of toxicity, came out the Evil Queen, dressed in a magnificent black gown. A sadistic smile on her face, her eyes were shining. That moment she waited for so long.

"You really thought you could outsmart me, didn't you?" She sounded amused; she got closer to Snow and took her face between her hands.

"My sweet little princess, me and you, we'll have a lot of fun together. Oh and don't worry I've got something for your _charming _family too."

She raised one hand and waved it towards the sky, the purple smoke came to sweep away them.

"Come with me!" Regina yelled, and she started laughing. Her voice broke trough the night like a thunder trough the storm.

Emma was completely helpless, the events overcame her. She felt her body dragged down by the purple smoke, she was almost gone when a hand held her... Someone she couldn't see through the smoke took her in his/her arms, then she was out of that smoke cage and Jefferson was next to her. Emma was shocked.

"I have to save them!" She tried to run in the middle of the smoke but Jefferson stopped her holding her still.

"No, Regina took them, we'll come back now we have to go before she finds us!"

Emma wouldn't want to listen, she wiggled between his arms trying to free herself.

"Let me go, she'll kill them!" She yelled, she was desperate.

Now Jefferson was yelling too. "You won't save anybody if you get killed! If you go now, we'll all be lost, that's what you want? To die like a fool?"

He took the hat off his head and put it on the ground, the hat started to turn creating an enormous vortex.

"Now jump!" He commanded, took her hand and then jumped.

A second later, it was all gone. No vortex, no purple smoke, no nothing. All was quiet, after that storm...


	3. And every colour illuminates

_And every colour illuminates_

In a lapse of time that seemed eternal to Emma and nonexistent to Jefferson, they both found themselves lying on the floor in a very large room. Emma suddenly got up; she was worried, shocked and overwhelmed.

"What are we doing here? Is this your house?"

Jefferson also got up, he was calmer and more lucid than she was.

"Yes, it was the first place I could think of, I don't even how it worked even my hat is unpredictable here."

Emma's mind was haunted by thought of Mary Margaret and David captured by Regina. She was losing her family, again!

"I thought you said Regina took it..." She said, but her mind was distant in that moment.

"She did, I took advantage of her distraction and I took it back. After I heard your mother was planning something against Regina I wanted to know what was about and so yes, I was spying on you with the famous telescope. As soon as I realized what was happening I came to help but it was too late for your parents, I'm sorry."

Emma certainly did not expect Jefferson to be her saviour, she wasn't even angry about the fact that he was spying on her, she just wanted to save Mary Margaret and David. She sighed, she had no possibility against Regina, it was a lost cause.

"How can I help them? Maybe they're already dead..." As she was saying that she felt her world suddenly crumbling down, she rested her head against the wall. That really seemed an appropriate moment to start crying the river she never cried in her entire life, but that wouldn't make her feel better. She punched the wall with all the strength of her body and her rage but even that did not work, she only wangled herself a nasty slash on the knuckles. She didn't even realize she was hurt until Jefferson took her hand and told her something.

"Emma, don't worry I'll do everything in my power to help you but now let's just fix this ok?"

She still was a little absent minded so he took her hand and led her in the bathroom. They entered a huge bathroom, the walls were all covered with great looking glasses and the light was bright blue. Only trough those glasses Emma noticed that he was holding her hand and suddenly recovered. She never gave in to despair like that, it was weird to let someone else take of her problems, it was weird that it Jefferson doing it, he was weird. She withdrew her hand and put it in her pocket.

"Is it everything enormous in your house?" She asked trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

Jefferson clearly noticed her uneasiness, he wondered why she reacted like that, it was just a hand. She was in tension and he could feel it, maybe he even liked it. He just smiled and didn't answer her question.

"Sit here!" He said pointing to a big green bean bag. He took a couple of roller bandages and a disinfectant, but when he turned to her, she was still standing in the middle of the room. She was really having a hard time dealing with the fact that Jefferson was taking care of her.

"You can't do it by yourself, come on sit down and let me help you!" This time she obeyed and sat down keeping her mouth shut.

She observed him while he was busy trying to disinfect the wound, he seemed used to things like that. Letting him touch her gave her a strange feeling, she thought it was because of the shock. She was lost in all her thinking when she felt a terrible burning sensation on the top of the end, she yelled in pain and withdrew the wounded hand. Jefferson lifted his head and looked at her laughing. "Come on it's nothing; I thought you were a tough girl!"

Emma stared at him keeping her hand close to her, he looked so nice with that funny smile on the face. She decided to give him back the hand and let him nurse it.

"Thank you!" Jefferson said thinking it was the first he saw Emma acting like that, she seemed a complete different person.

When he was finished, Emma felt ready to get back in action. "I need a plan!" She said looking at the bandage on her hand, she still felt a little awkward about that.

"Maybe I have one, but it'll take a little bit of time."

"I don't have time!" Emma started walking out of the bathroom towards the exit door. Jefferson followed her and stopped her taking her by the arm.

"Emma let me help you, please." Emma jumped when he grabbed her arm, she had enough of him touching her for that day, forever, it gave her a feeling that was too weird. A mixture of annoyance, a little fear and what else... shivers? That was all she needed to know to avoid any other kind of contact.

"Could you leave my arm, Jefferson?"

He looked at his hand grabbing her arm and left it instantly. "I'm sorry, but listen to me now. I can convince Rumpelstiltskin to help us"

"What? Mr. Gold? That's crazy, he's just gonna trick us believe I've worked with him before."

Jefferson was determined in his ideas. "No, this time is different. I saved the love of his life he owes me one. If I could talk with Belle, I'm sure they're going to help us."

Emma remembered that David told her about the fact that even Mr. Gold loved someone once, but she never knew who the lucky one was.

"Belle? You mean the one from the Beauty and the Beast? So Mr. Gold is also the Beast?"

Emma still couldn't believe the madness of her life.

"Yes, Regina kidnapped her and kept her in the hospital's basement. I'm the one who saved her, they'll listen to me."

Emma remained silent for a couple of minutes, maybe Jefferson was right, maybe Mr. Gold really wanted to destroy Regina just like them if she really kidnapped his girlfriend, plus she just wanted to save Mary Margaret and David she knew it wasn't already the time to fight Regina.

She finally spoke. "Ok, let's go then!"

Jefferson sighed, and they called him mad. It was the middle of the night, that woman really was persisting.

"Just give me one night, I can't leave Grace alone again. Tomorrow I'll bring you there and we'll talk to them, I promise!"

Emma was disappointed she felt like she was running out of time.

"And what should we do until tomorrow?" She said crossing her arms.

Jefferson laughed again, what a funny girl was this so called saviour.

"Rest! Aren't you tired after a day like this?"

Actually, she was exhausted, but she really didn't want to spend the night there and she knew it wasn't safe to go to her place right in that moment. She just nodded reluctantly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my daughter. You make yourself at home." Then he left going upstairs.

"Yes, make myself at home right in the mad hatter's lair." She said after he left. She started to drift around the house and she casually found the kitchen. It was huge just like everything else in that house, he probably had every kind of food and drinks there. That little detail made her think about a thing she really, really needed in that moment. She started digging the entire kitchen looking for some good alcohol. She finally found a couple of bottles of old Scottish scotch. She took a glass and started drinking without thinking it twice.

"That's what you do when you're at home?"

Emma looked up and saw Jefferson looking at her with his usual grin, though this time it was even more sarcastic.

"You said I needed to relax!" She wasn't that lucid anymore. "Care to join?" She asked raising her glass.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant but since that is my scotch..." He took another glass and sat next to the table while Emma was still standing against the cupboard.

"Is your daughter ok?" It was certainly the alcohol but now she felt a lot less awkward than before.

"Yes, she's still sleeping, she didn't even realize I left." Jefferson took a sip of the scotch, he wasn't much of a drinker, and he always had other kind of addictions.

"So are you happy now? You told me she was everything you wanted." Emma filled the glass again and drank.

Jefferson nodded. "Yes, more or less I am." He had his daughter back with her memories, he had a wonderful house to live in, and now he even had his magic hat back. He could consider himself almost completely satisfied, still there was something he felt missing he just didn't know what it was.

Emma finished the first bottle. "At least I made someone happy..."

Jefferson was impressed by those words.

"What? You saved us all!"

"I just gave them their memories back, they wanna go home and I have no idea how to do that and even if I did... I don't think I'd make fairytale land my new home."

Jefferson stood up right in front of her. He took the second bottle from her hands and put it back in the cupboard.

"I have to admit I like it here too."

Emma noticed the closeness of Jefferson, but she was too depressed and too drunk to do something about it.

"Of course you like it here, you were a pauper in your world."

"I wasn't a pauper, I used to sell mushrooms!" He replied though he knew it was the truth, he was so poor he couldn't even buy toys to his Grace.

Emma realized she definitely lacked of sense of touch.

"At least you had your daughter, before coming here I was the loneliest person on the planet."

Jefferson smiled thinking about his Grace, and then looked Emma in the eyes.

"And now you don't feel lonely anymore?"

She was a little confused by that question but she tried to answer the best she could.

"I have Henry, a family and even a couple of friends I guess."

"Are we friends?" He asked, smiling again in his own personal way. Emma was starting to get used to that smile.

Although this time, she really didn't know what to answer. That question felt so equivocal, she didn't even know why. He was giving her some trouble. She just looked down and didn't answer.

Jefferson did not have anything particular in mind when he made that question, but now looking at her so closely he was feeling something pushing him closer to her. He remembered the first they met, they were close too but then he did it to scare her and impress her, now he wanted something different.

Emma was paralyzed, she had not idea what was happening. SShe just saw Jefferson getting closer to her and she didn't have the strength to push him back. She never felt so weak in front of a man before. She was sure it was the alcohol.

Also Jefferson was trying to fight with his inclinations but without even realizing it, he put a hand on her hair. That hair was so blonde and soft, he wouldn't think a girl like Emma could wear such a princely head of hair. However, she actually was a princess.

He leaned down and looked at her for a second, she was looking at him too and she was startled. He smiled again and looking for the millionth time at that smile, she realized that she really wanted to kiss him and so he finally put his lips on hers and kissed her. They both felt a rush of heat as soon as they touched each other. Emma put her hands on his shoulders and put the other hand on her waist.

Emma didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or something else but in that moment for the first time in a very long time, she felt happy.


End file.
